Que puedo hacer
by Philana
Summary: Como cada martes en la torre de astronomía, fui a verla, pero esta vez ella sabía que yo estaría. Qué puedo hacer para que me ames? Despues de eso ya solo quedaba saber lo que ella pensaba y que lado de la moneda sería mi mejor resultado. "What Can I Do"


**Bien este fic, estaba hecho a pedido y lo debía desde hace miles de años así que espero de verdad que me perdones por la demora, pero ya di mis explicaciones y espero las aceptes, pero como dices por ahí, más vale tarde (o muy tarde) que nunca.**

**Está inspirado por la canción de The Corrs "What Can I do" canción también pedida por Dayis.**

**Dayis one-shot exclusivamente dedicado a ti, por ser quien me lo pidió y por tener una paciencia de oro por la demora.**

**Ahora tengo una duda por si alguien me la puede aclarar. Me preguntaba si es posible publicar un fic basado en un libro, si me lo aclaran sería muy feliz, desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Ahora que lo disfruten, Con cariño, Philana.**

**------------------------------------------What Can I do-----------------------------------------------**

Era todo diferente este nuevo año. El ambiente, los amigos, los enemigos, las diferencias, los profesores, las actitudes, todo, absolutamente todo era diferente ahora que los horrores se habían terminado. Solo habían pasado tres meses desde ese día, pero al parecer el ánimo para que todo se olvidara era tan fuerte, que todo el mundo se encontraba dispuesto a olvidar ciertas situaciones y así poder comenzar una nueva vida, sin trancas que acabaran con esa paz que tanto les había costado conseguir.

El cambio había sido tan rápido que a veces temía que así como todo estaba en tranquilidad, volviera a ser lo que un día había sido la caracterización el caos completo.

El día en que mis padres decidieron cambiarse de bando, fue el día en que verdaderamente le agradecí que lo hubieran hecho. Miles de veces les había dicho lo que pensaba de ese maldito cobarde, desde el día en que mi di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Lo que Potter fue capaz de hacer, ha sido la única cosa de la que realmente estoy agradecido y no sé si algún día podré ser capaz de decírselo a la cara

Dumbledore fue una de las primeras personas que confió en mí, dándome el cargo de prefecto. Fue ahí donde comencé a hacer verdaderos amigos, dejando a un lado a los gorilas que seguían a Voldemort, a Zabini que se había convertido en un sádico y a las hermanitas Greengras que ya no soportaba. Y había encontrado amigos de verdad, Pansy se había convertido en una verdadera compañía el día en que me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ella y le conté lo que estaba comenzando a sentir y luego estaba Theo que se había convertido en un amigo tan personal que no hacía falta contarle mis problemas, pues tan solo con una mirada él sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría.

Habíamos pasado del sobrevivir, al vivir, ya solo quedaban en Hogwarts aquellas personas que les interesaba continuar con una vida sin conflictos y sin ese temor de no poder salir a la calle con total tranquilidad solo a pasear y disfrutar del aire libre.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a mi reunión. No era una reunión formal como aquellas que organizaba la profesora McGonagall, sino que era una pequeña reunión de tres personas que se juntaban todas las semanas y comentaban sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante la semana.

Subí con mi natural calma que me delataba a cualquier parte que fuera, a la torre de astronomía, era nuestro lugar favorito nadie se dirigía a ese lugar, excepto ella, la que solo iba todos los martes en la noche de cada semana sin faltar nunca, se sentaba por dos horas en la ventana más grande del lugar y solo suspiraba. No hablaba, no cantaba, no lloraba, no daba muestras alguna de lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, para poder saber que pensaba.

Iba doblando el pasillo que me mostraría las escaleras hacia la torre, cuando me choqué con ella. Los cuadernos y libros que traía en sus manos salieron disparados por el suelo y ella cayó en mis brazos.

- Hola Granger –la saludé cuando levantó la vista y notó que estaba sobre mí, su rostro se sonrojó al instante, pero no se levantaba- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… yo… bien… quiero decir que sí, estoy bien, siento haber caído sobre ti –dijo esta vez poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

- Mejor sobre mí, que en el suelo, no hubiera sido muy cómodo caer en el suelo –le ayudé a recoger sus cosas, mientras ella las colocaba dentro de su bolso.

- Definitivamente eres más cómodo que el suelo –dijo haciendo que mis manos se detuvieran justo en el momento en que le tendía un libro que luego cayó al suelo- digo… bueno… se me hace tarde ya debo irme.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ni idea, pero de que me había gustado, no había duda. Llegué casi en las nubes a mi reunión con los chicos.

- Por la expresión de tu cara puedo asumir muchas cosas –me dio Pansy al verme entrar- pero la más probable es que te encontraste con tu ángel caído del cielo.

- Bingo -dije sentándome junto a ellos- y esta vez fue genial calló sobre mí en el pasillo –al ver el rostro de ambos, me dediqué a contarles con lujo y detalles lo que había pasado.

- Así que tu pecho es cómodo ¿no? –comentó al final Pansy.

- ¿Y cómo van tus noches? –cambió de tema Theo, pasando al tema que les había comentado hace días.

- **No he podido dormir en estos días** –les conté recostándome en el sillón apoyando mi cabeza en el regazo de Pansy- Siempre son los mismos sueños, ella siendo atacada y yo sin poder hacer nada –les volví a explicar mientras mi amiga acariciaba mi cabello tratando que me relajara.

- Es solo que eso me parece tan extraño, es decir, estamos todos en paz y ya nadie está con los ánimos de ser atacantes de nadie, ni Weasley es desagradable con nosotros –comentó Theo.

- Tal vez son solo señales que te dicen que de una vez por todas le digas a Hermione que estás enamorado de ella, los sueños hay que saber interpretarlos y puede que no sea un ataque lo que ocurrirá sino que ella se aburrirá de esperarte –dijo Pansy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Como si fuera tan fácil –lancé un suspiro de frustración- y porque no me das el ejemplo tú y le dices a Weasley que estás enamorado de él.

- Yo creo que mejor lo hace Theo primero –Pansy tratando de salir de la situación le pasó el sombrero a Theo.

- Yo ya lo hice –dio él de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Pansy y yo en ese momento entramos en shock, no podíamos creer lo que estábamos escuchando, en ese momento me senté para poder mirarlo mejor.

- Pues ayer me encontré con Luna, le dije que me gustaba y que si quería ser mi novia y dijo de inmediato que bueno y eso ya somos novios

Después de aquello noticia, a los tres nos vino un ataque de risa que nos mantuvo ocupados por varios minutos, hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde y la hora de irse había llegado.

- Bien, hoy es el día Draco, ahora o nunca, sé que puedes amigo –Theo golpeó ligeramente mi hombro y salió bajando las escaleras, seguido de Pansy, luego de abrazarme y besarme la mejilla.

Después de verlos bajar las escaleras y de un largo y profundo suspiro seguí subiendo los escalones de la torre de astronomía, como cada martes. Ella aún no había llegado cuando me ubiqué en la ventana, que había sido mi morada durante todas aquellas noches.

Me senté en el borde de la ventana, apoyé mi cabeza en el frío borde de cemento y me dispuse a esperar. Pero la espera no se hizo.

- Si sigues haciendo esto cada martes, terminarás enfermándote de una pulmonía –la suave voz que cada día provocaba que soñara despierto se escuchó detrás de mí. Con cierto temor me volteé y descubrí que efectivamente se encontraba detrás de mío, observándome con una gran sonrisa.

- **He estado aquí muchas veces** y nunca me ha pasado nada –le comenté colocándome de pie y mirándola fijamente- no estaba enterado que sabías que venía aquí por las noches.

- Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no estás enterado –lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a mí con la vista pegada en el suelo- como que cada martes te juntas con tus amigos en una de las salas de la torre, que cada vez que esa reunión acaba, te vienes acá a esperar a que yo llegué, te quedas hasta unos minutos después que yo me retiro y que cada martes que ocurre esto hay algo en mi interior que lucha por querer hacer lo que hoy me atreví a hacer –ya estaba frente a mí y con una tímida sonrisa levantó la vista y me miró.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión y hacerlo esta vez? –le pregunté completamente choqueado.

- Sinceramente no lo sé, todo lo que ocurrió este último tiempo ha hecho que en mi corazón se habrá una brecha y que solo se cerrará si la situación entre nosotros, todos nosotros cambia.

- ¡Ha! Todos nosotros, te refieres a Potter, Weasley, tú y nosotros ¿no es así? –ella asintió.

- Al perecer las cosas si han cambiado, pues Luna y Theo son novios –le comenté y al parecer no lo sabía pues la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era inigualable.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –comenzó a caminar hacia donde siempre se ubicaba cuando venía a este lugar, yo la seguí y me ubiqué a su lado.

- Sí, al parecer hay muchas cosas que no sabemos unos de los otros y hay mucho que averiguar –y habían demasiadas cosas que yo quería conocer de ella.

- ¿Te agradaría que esto continuara? –me preguntó ella de repente luego de un extendido silencio.

- ¿Qué continuara qué? –la miré confundido, sin entender, aunque con una ligera idea de lo que se refería.

- Esto, este encuentro, empezar a conocernos nosotros primero y así luego hacerlo con nuestros amigos, sé que con Harry y Ron será un poco más complicado entablar un tipo de conversación que conmigo –una ligera sonrisa se alojó en su bello rostro cuando me dijo eso.

- Sería una agradable y "cómoda" idea –dije recargando la palabra cómoda al recordar nuestro choqué en el pasillo unas pocas horas antes, el sonrojo, que desde ese día se convirtió en mi perdición, apareció en su rostro- ¿Por casualidad sabes si Weasley tiene novia o alguna chica en mente? –le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema para que ya no se sintiera tan incómoda y para sacarle información para mi amiga.

- Mmm es una pregunta extraña, pero no preguntaré el porqué, sé que tiene una chica en mente, pero no tiene novia.

- Pansy, está enamorada de él y no se atreve a decírselo –le dije simplemente alzando los hombros.

- ¿Pansy? Vaya esto es genial, aunque no deberías decírmelo, es tu amiga debes guardar ese secreto, para nosotras eso es muy importante, pero ya que lo hiciste te diré que Ron también está enamorado de Pansy.

Y así después de esa declaración, seguimos conversando hasta bien entrada la noche, de cosas tan triviales y otras realmente importantes que nunca creí que conversaría precisamente con ella.

- Era todo lo que importaba, mi padre me había criado así, queriendo siempre tener más que lo demás, con la idea de que las demás personas eran inferiores a mí, dañé a muchas personas, incluyéndote –no quise mirar su expresión, pues sabía que era de dolor- y luego vino el poder, algo tan absorbente, que me cegaba **y justo cuando lo conseguí, lo dejé ir**, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de las idioteces que estaba haciendo, y gracias a quien sea que está arriba mirándonos, mis padres también lo entendieron, **y quién sabe si eso me hizo sentir mejor, **pero estoy seguro que así fue.

- Gracias –me dijo cuando terminé de hablar- por confiar en mí.

Las charlas cada martes se convirtieron en algo adictivo, me desesperaba cuando notaba que recién era miércoles y faltaban eternas horas para volver a nuestros encuentros. En clases solo eran disimuladas miradas que eran algo especiales, solo nosotros sabíamos lo que significaban, pero para mí eran mucho más.

A veces discutíamos y hacían que mi corazón quisiera romperse en miles de pedazos, que volvían a reunirse con cada encuentro, en eternos minutos esperando a que llegaras. Y fue en una de esas esperas en que lo decidí. Ya no podía esperar más, quería que solo fueras mía, ni de Potter, ni de Weasley que ya aunque se encontraba con Pansy, ni de nadie, solo mía.

No iba a negar que por primera vez en toda mi vida estaba nervioso, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía a una velocidad que jamás pensé podría llegar a alcanzar. Cuando llegaste, y estaba de pie esperándote, no dejé que hablaras, pues si esperaba que lo hicieras podrías, podrías impedir lo que quería hacer.

- **Han sido tan largas nuestras pláticas** y cada martes lucho por contenerme –me fui acercando sin apartar mi mirada de ella- he cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida **y es solo que no sé lo que estoy haciendo mal, **nunca había sentido esto por nadie y no sé cómo enfrentar esto, ni cómo actuar, son sentimientos tan desconocidos que en un principio temí de ellos. **¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo notes?, ¿Qué puedo decir para que sientas esto? **

Ella solo me miraba en silencio y en cierto modo lo agradecía, pues con un solo comentario de ella podría hacer que me detuviera en ese instante.

- **No tengo esperanzas**, así que no sé qué pensar, **pero si no lo intento**, sé que me arrepentiría toda mi vida y aún me queda mucho por vivir, como para lamentarlo para siempre –su rostro sin expresión comenzaba a preocuparme, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que me detuviera.

- Draco –dijo en un susurro, pero no la dejé continuar.

- Quiero que nuestra relación cambie, **sin más dolorosas discusiones**, que me dolían más de lo que algún pude llegar a imaginar –tomé una de sus manos y la puse en mi corazón- **Tengo solamente lo que puedes tomar, **así que solo espero que me digas **que es lo que puedo hacer para que te quedes a mi lado, sin más espera, ni más intentos –**ahora las monedas estaban lanzadas, solo me quedaba esperar a que lado caerían y aceptar los resultados.

Me acerqué aun más a ella si era posible y la rodeé con mis brazos. Era cálida y suave y me di cuenta que no podría jamar seguir viviendo si no era a su lado. Ella no se alejó en ningún momento de mi abrazo y yo estaba completamente feliz como hace muchos años no había estado.

- Solo me queda pedir **que me digas que tengo que hacer para que me ames y quizás sea gracioso, pero estoy tranquilo **–y después de un largo suspiro- **y ya no me queda más por decir.**

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodeó con sus brazos, era definitivo, la amaba.

- No tienes que hacer nada Draco, pues ya lo has hecho todo, solo te pido una cosa, y es tan simple que ya lo haces, solo quiero que me ames, así como yo te amo, que olvidemos todo lo que alguna vez nos hizo daño –levantó su rostro y lo acercó a mí.

- Permíteme ser yo quien bese primero –ella sonrió y asintió en silencio.

Tomé su rostro entre mis brazos y junté mis labios con los de ella, formando un besó del cual duraría para siempre y esta vez por primera vez en mi vida, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

**----------------------------------------------What can I do--------------------------------------------**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, me dejan un rr con su opinion**


End file.
